


Bump Your Ride

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: DigiOTPweek drabbles [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: DigiOTPweek, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://digiotpweek.tumblr.com/post/123827422886">DigiOTPWeek challenge</a>.</p><p>The first and the last they went to the Odaiba Amusement Park with the whole gang, two get in a fight over something unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump Your Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Day 1 - Day of Firsts
> 
> My contribution to the mini fest! It’s been years since I wrote Digimon fanfics hahahaha so I’m rusty with their personalities.

They’re both idiots.

Sora has her arms crossed as she glares at the back of Taichi’s head and when he doesn’t seem to be aware of her annoyance, she switches target and glares at the back of Yamato’s head. 

Why is she even here in the first place? On second thought, why is she even sitting between these two knuckleheads? She doesn’t want to be involved in anything these two are fighting over. Chances are, it’s either something to do with Takeru or with Hikari, and if not, it’s something stupid, like maybe which is the most amazing topping for fries?

They’re at the Odaiba Amusement Park for the first time, celebrating Mimi’s birthday with the whole gang. They’re supposed to play all the rides with Mimi, the rollercoaster, the twirling cups, the water slide, the carousel horses and many more. But instead, these two idiots got into a fight while they were paying for everyone’s ice cream soda and almost dropped Takeru’s share.

Before they could do any more damage to Mimi’s wonderful day out, Sora had tugged both of them by the collars and sent Koushirou and Jou to distract Mimi.

“Well?” Sora is the first to break the long, heavy silence, because both Yamato and Taichi are stubborn and she has become the middle woman. “Are you going to tell me why you two nearly ruined a perfectly done cream soda?”

Both Yamato and Taichi stiffen at the same time, but neither one is giving in. Yamato has clenched his hands over his knees while Taichi has tightened his jaw shut.

Mimi must be wondering what’s taking them so long, and Koushirou is probably running out of ideas to distract her. She wanted to take group pictures in the mini aquarium, Sora remembers Mimi saying when they got past the ticket gate, to commemorate her last time in Odaiba before she heads off to America with her family.

“Look,” Sora sighs, “We’re going to ride the bumper cars soon, would you two prefer settling your differences over that instead?”

And just like that both Yamato and Taichi whip their heads around to glare at each other, chorusing, “ABSOLUTELY!”

 

***

 

“I’M GONNA RAM YOU OUT OF THE RINK, YAMATO!” 

“NOT WHEN I’M GOING TO DO IT FIRST!”

“HA! I GOT YOUR BUMPER!” 

“HA-HA! NOW WHO’S GOT WHO NOW?”

“FIRST ONE TO THAT POLE WINS! LOSER PAYS FOR THE FOOD!”

“YOU’RE ON, SLOWPOKE!”

“Guys,” Sora calls out, manuevers her mini car behind them carefully and bumps gently against a sweating Jou and a squealing Mimi. “The cars are not designed to go fast.”

They never got to settle their score though.

The employee tending the ride has kicked them all out before their ten minute ride is up. 

 

***

 

“I can’t believe we got kicked out from riding that!” Taichi complains aloud.

“Isn’t the whole purpose of that ride to crash into each other?” Yamato adds. 

“Not really.” Sora mutters beside them. Wow, suddenly they’re friendly all over again. “I mean, yes, it’s to bump each other. But no, not like the way you two were doing.” Then her face turns miserable. “I wasn’t even fighting with you two and  _I_  got kicked out.” 

“Sorry, Sora.” Taichi is the first to apologize. “I shouldn’t have dragged you along.”

“Me too.” Yamato joins in and pats her back. 

“So where is everybody?” Taichi looks around.

“Inside.” Sora points to the booth they just got kicked out of and she spots a squealing Mimi, “Having more fun than we are.” Hikari twirls her car around Mimi’s own, laughing out loud.

“We should wait for them to finish.” Yamato says as he moves toward a nearby bench and flops down bonelessly. 

Sora reluctantly sits down beside him and exhales slowly in disappointment. 

Taichi is about to follow their example, before his eyes catches sight of something nearby, “Oh hey, look guys, a photobooth! Let’s go make stupid faces.”

“My face is not stupid.” Yamato snarls. “My face is not made to look stupid.” 

“Oh really? Are you chickening out, Yamato? Hm?” 

“Who says anything about chickens. The way I see it, this is the perfect opportunity to show the world your face is just that stupid like stupid monkeys.” 

And those two continue their jabbing and taunting.

Sora raises her face to the sky and lets out a long defeated sigh. 

Why is she still sitting between these two idiots fighting over something idiotic again? 

 

***

**End**


End file.
